Naruto next generation!
by inufluffy18
Summary: Naruto next generatoion, well, what else could that mean? Of course! It's a story about the children of the current Naruto cast! I hope you like it!


I'm 13 years old, and a genin in the hidden leaf village. My mother died giving birth to me. And my father, well… He's an idiot. My name is Tsunami Uzumaki.

I look a lot like my father. The only thing I'd inherited from my mother was her eyes. The Byakugan. My father raised me, with the help of his friends. He wants me to follow in his footsteps, and become the next Hokage. I couldn't care less. He also complains that I act too much like Uncle Neji and Uncle Sasuke. He thinks I should act more like Aunt Sakura… I'd rather chew my arm off. Especially since Keisuke, her son, is like a mini version of her anyway. I used to ask what my mother was like, and people would tell me that she was shy, and quiet. I'm nothing like that.

I looked up at the academy building and sighed. Today was the day we'd be put into our three-man squads. I didn't really care who I was put with, as long as neither of them were Keisuke Uchiha. "Tsunami!" someone called my name, and I turned around. Yue was standing there with her parents, Kakashi and Maya Hatake, waving. What I'll never get, is that Yue's mother is half the age of grandpa Kakashi, but she was the one who asked him out first. Father thinks that grandpa Kakashi only said yes because he's a pervert. But anyone could see they were madly in love.

"Come on Tsunami, let's go inside," Yue smiled as she grabbed my arm. "See ya later!" she called out to her parents as she pulled me inside. "Tssssuuuunnnnnaaaammmmiiii!" I looked up to see Keisuke running up to me, waving. "Urgh," I groaned. "Aww come one, it's kinda cute. He follows you around like a puppy," Yue giggled. "Shut up!" I snapped at her, and she laughed. "Tsunami! How are you? Are you excited? I hope we get put into the same squad," Keisuke said all at once. "Ugh, Hi Keisuke," I forced a smile. "Sorry Keisuke, but Tsunami's going to be in my squad," Yue grinned outing her arm around me. "Ohh! Then we'd all be together!" Keisuke's smile widened. "See what you did," I glared at Yue, and she just smiled.

"Come on let's go inside," Yue said, already pulling me through the door. "Hey! Tsunami! Yue! How are you?" We turned around to see Tsume Inuzuka smiling at us, with his puppy Akari, sitting on his head. "Hey Akari, how are you? Have you been a good girl?" I scratched the little puppy behind her ears, completely ignoring Tsume. "Ouch, harsh!" he grinned. "Nice," Saki Yamanaka whistled coming up behind Tsume. "And how are you girls?" he smiled. "I'll be better once I'm away from you two," Yue smirked. And I knew it was true, even though she acted a lot like a boy, Yue hated them. The only boy she actually liked was Keisuke, and she said it was only because she thought of him as a puppy, more than she thought of him as a boy.

"Burned!" Hyo Akamichi called from across the room. "You guys are so loud," Yujin Aburame complained, rubbing his ear. "Oh bug off Yujin!"Keiko Nara giggled. And everyone laughed. "I do not find that amusing," Yujin sighed. "Whatever," Keiko giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Tsunami! Yue! Come sit with me!" Keiko beckoned to us. I was about to say yes, when Keisuke started pulling me the other way. "Nuh uh! Tsunami's sitting with me!" he said, and Yue stiffened a laugh as I groaned.

"Got you again did he?" I around to see my cousin, Tora Hyuga, sitting in the seat behind me. "Yup," I sighed. "Aww, come on, don't be upset, it's actually kind of cute," she smiled. "Now you sound like Yue," I groaned. "You called?" Yue asked as she sat in the seat next to me. "Hey! That's my seat!" Keisuke whined. Just then, Hibana-sensei walked into the room, and Keisuke quickly sat down in the seat next to Yue. "Hey Uncle Hibana!" Keiko called out. Hibana Sarutobi wasn't her real uncle. Her father was Hibana-sensei's teacher, and they were really close. So it was almost like he was her real uncle. "Hey Keiko," he smiled. "Alright everyone, I'm now going to assign your squads, you will then meet your squad leaders after lunch. Understood?" Hibana-sensei went back to being serious. Everyone nodded.

"Squad one… Tora Hyuga, Saki Yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka!" I turned to see Tora peeking at Saki out of the corner of her eye, blushing slightly. Ahhhhhh! I get it now. "Squad two…" Hibana-sensei continued reading, "…Keiko Nara, Hyo Akamichi and Yujin Aburame!" "No way!" I heard Keiko complain, and saw Yujin sigh. "…Squad seven…" "That's the squad my father was in," I whispered to Yue. "So was my father! And my mother too!" Keisuke butted in. "I know, my father was their squad leader," Yue smiled. And we all listened intently to see who would be placed in squad seven. "…Tsunami Uzumaki, Yue Hatake…" "Yes!" We both shouted. "…And Keisuke Uchiha!" Hibana-sensei finished. "Nooooooo!" I thought to myself, as I sunk into a pit of despair. "Yes!" Keisuke shouted, jumping up and down.


End file.
